User talk:JackJackson17/John-117 (Clone)
I put G34 for play on Bungie obsession with 7 since G is the seventh letter and 3 + 4 = 7. But Since this is a series wikia that does like fun, not the i'm being rude about it i'll changed that. beside people can easily perserves Human DNA especially in those centuries because they'd have the tech for it. And i admit it that i got carried away abit. I'm Sorry i'm not a good fanon making person. The field trip to another planet was never made because they crashed due to a collision. I don't how that doesn't make sense to bro. I'll fix some of it okay. (SSJJ)-- 04:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, everyone has to start somewhere. You'll get better over time if you keep at it. And talk pages should be regarded as advice, rather than demands - except under extreme circumstances, such as NCF, there's really no way for anyone to force you to conform to their standards. On the other hand, we can offer legitimate criticism - a human/Elite hybrid just sounds silly, for example, and I note that you've removed it. Most of the time, we'll offer ways to improve things, remove what can't be improved, or add things that would make it better. There's also some spelling, grammar and overall structure issues - again, just some basic revision will take care of it. Again, stick with it and you'll find it very rewarding! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : I'm no troll, i despise trolling. If i'm anything i'm the ultimate failure that anyone has laid eyes on. (SSJJ) I prefer to assume good faith. If he's a troll, he'll be exposed eventually and we'll all have a good laugh, possibly at his expense. But if he's just a very, very new user trying to get started, then I don't want to alienate him by automatically assuming bad intentions. A lot of people had very rough and rocky starts here - take a look at dear Tucker's early stuff, for example, and the reception that got, and how far he's come. In the end, if I am wasting my time here, then it's my time to waste, and if it produces any good results, then it's worth it. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! >:( (Okay, yeah I know my start was amateur. But I still intend to fix those! When... I have time... yeah... time...) :Certainly what Spec's says is true. Every new guy needs a chance. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to use you as an example, Tuck, but you really are the perfect one, and in absolutely the best ways. Controversial, NCF article? Pfft, FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN! And look where you are now! I'm saying that practically everyone's start here leaves a lot to be desired, but very few stick with it, and rise above it. I wish every user could do the same as you. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Um...you guys do realize that this user has been around since 2009, right? 20:48, March 9, 2012 (EST) ::Yes. We mean "new" as in "amateur", "untrained". [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. I saw the quality of the article, and assumed the user was "new". But just because they've been here since then doesn't mean they're experienced. I've had a look at the guy's edit history, and he's hardly been active over the years. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Rellikspartan and IceBite. Oh, we all know how little progress Rellik made, and IceBite never got any better, just look at his personal wiki. But we could see that both were honestly inexperienced new guys who couldn't write well and didn't get the site's policies, rather than trolls deliberately trying to mess with us. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 18:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I have fixed most of the problems. What else is still needs fixing? (SSJJ)-- 22:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : be little more specific please Spelling and grammar for a start. Try running it through a MS Word spellchecker, and going through it for stuff it'll miss. Other than that, in terms of content and concept, I've seen worse. You could expand how he grew up and was trained, and the Flood Outbreak of 2660, his personality and how he differs from the original Chief, how the USC came to decide they needed to clone him, and so on. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) So how's the grammar so far even there is spelling errors just tell me, okay because my computer is not picking up any. anyway peace specops (SSJJ)-- 21:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ..... how's that so far.(SSJJ)-- 01:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Vote for Namespace For #Author has not fixed the issues and the time period for this has expired. #Per Athena. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC)